


Angela Gets Knocked TF Up

by SnapplePie



Series: Life With You - Pharmercy Omegaverse Series [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Fareeha, BDF, Breeding Kink, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Lactation, Omega Angela, Pregnancy, i was too tired to think of a more nuanced title sorry, why study for midterms when you can write a breeding kink fic on international nut day instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapplePie/pseuds/SnapplePie
Summary: Angela and Fareeha love each other very much, but they've never really talked about taking things to the next level, until biology decides to do that for them! how will Angela break the news to her girlfriend?a continuation of my last fic, "Pharmercy at the Pharmacy."





	Angela Gets Knocked TF Up

Angela loved sleeping with Fareeha.

Well, perhaps some clarification: yes, she loved making love with her, most definitely, that was an activity very high on the list of things she enjoyed doing (okay, it was on top). But she loved, absolutely _ loved, _sleeping in bed, being spooned by, and cuddling her girlfriend of almost a year, now. 

As they were doing now. Angela woke up first, her eyes slowing blinking the sleep out of them. She smiled when she looked down and noticed Fareeha’s strong arms were still wrapped around her waist (and the arm that was wound underneath her had to be dying for some blood flow at this point). She could feel the gentle movement of the Alpha’s chest rising and falling with each breath, and the soft noise of her snoring tickled Angela’s ears. Angela slowly shifted to turn and treat herself to a good look at Fareeha. The Alpha looked adorable when asleep - somehow, she managed to look even younger, the creases that usually adorned her nose and eyebrows smoothed out in her state of slumber. Her wedjat tattoo underneath her right eye was squished against the pillow.

_She looks like an angel._

The best part of it all was certainly, after sleeping alone for so many years, Angela finally had arms to wake up in, and a beautiful smile to greet her in the mornings. Not to mention, that delicious Alpha scent which could both calm and incite excitement in her. Sometimes, when Fareeha was working nights, Angela even took a deep inhale of the bedsheets, which had Fareeha’s scent imprinted into them, and it would remind her that she wouldn’t be alone for long - her Alpha girlfriend would always come back home and sweep her in those arms and kiss and make love to her as if she had never left.

Angela thought all this, as she gazed upon her love’s sleeping face. Then, she reached out and lay a gentle hand on Fareeha’s cheek, cupping it with admiration. She stroked her thumb along her soft skin. Then, she couldn’t help but lean forward and press a soft kiss to Fareeha’s lips. 

This woke her up immediately - the wide umber eyes blinked open in a flutter of thick dark lashes.

“Good morni-” Angela began to say, but Fareeha had, evidently, decided that one light peck would not suffice, and she captured Angela’s mouth in a deep kiss (morning breath be damned) that left the Omega breathless.

“Good morning,” Fareeha purred, her chest rumbling against Angela’s. She pressed her forehead against the Omega and held her closer, before leaning in for another kiss, this time slipping her tongue past Angela’s lips. Angela’s head began to swim around in dizzy wonderment: _ how did I get so lucky? _

And Fareeha, of course, thought the exact same thing. 

“I’ve got to admit, that was probably my second favorite way to be woken up,” Fareeha said into her ear, her breath hot and tickling Angela’s ear.

“Oh yeah? And what’s the first?”

Fareeha just looked at her with a hungry, knowing smile. “Oh, you know… those few times when I woke up and you were in the middle of giving me a nice blowjob. Those probably take the cake. And believe me when I say you have my express permission to wake me up like that any time you want.” 

Angela laughed at this, and she pretended to swat at Fareeha’s face. “You’re just horny, you’re not slick!” 

“That I am,” Fareeha admitted, and she ran a gentle hand down to grasp Angela’s rear and give it a soft squeeze that made Angela bite her lip in excitement. “But I mean, can you blame me? Just look at you.”

“I could say the same to you,” Angela said. Fareeha crinkled her eyes in a smile and gave Angela another kiss, this time on her forehead.

“But, on a serious note,” Fareeha said, “just waking up, being with you… I’m thankful for you every day. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me”

“I know I am,” Angela said, smoothly. “You get to live in this nice loft with me, what a sweet deal for you!” but she was touched by her girlfriend’s sweetness. Her hands began to wander over Fareeha’s firm bicep, relishing in the reminder of how strong her Alpha girlfriend was. Of course, she knew first hand - the region between her legs, and her thighs, still burned with soreness from the previous night’s activities. Things had escalated and they ended up in a novel position - Angela held up and pinned against the wall, Fareeha holding her up with those strong arms of hers, Angela’s thighs wrapped around her waist and fighting gravity to keep from falling - all while being ravaged by Fareeha’s thick cock, which pounded into her with quick, deep strokes. Angela smiled at the memory which still rang fresh in her mind’s eye: _ Fareeha’s muscles bulging in her arms, her neck a bit taut from the effort and sweat trickling down her neck and onto her dark breasts - her hard abdominals clapping against Angela’s own softer tummy, sending delicious ripples along her soft thighs and marking the skin red and hot... _

A second round was in order, preferably very soon. 

“You’ve got quite the ego for an Omega,” Fareeha growled playfully, and she began to lightly wrestle her girlfriend in bed, their bodies jostling against one another. Angela could feel Fareeha’s cock grow hard against her thigh, and the wetness of her precum smear against the skin. They ended up in a position with Fareeha on top of Angela, smothering her face in enthusiastic kisses and pinning her body down with her own muscle rippled arms. The latter stirred tingles of excitement between Angela’s legs - she was infinitely turned on by reminders of how much stronger the Alpha was than she was. It made her feel safe.

“That tickles,” Angela couldn’t help but giggle when Fareeha moved down to sucking at the sensitive part of her neck. She ran her hands through the Alpha’s black hair, enjoying how soft it felt and how good her shampoo smelled. Fareeha swiped her tongue in a gently but hungry lick along the smooth neck, and began to trail lower, towards her collar bones, and then she lazily lifted up Angela’s shirt to expose her breasts, and she latched onto a pink nipple and began to suck. Angela threw her head back on the pillow, enjoying the amazing sensation of Fareeha’s mouth sucking on her teat.

“I don’t want to go to work today,” Angela sighed, after a minute, her eyes still closed.

Fareeha began to fondle her other breast, squeezing the white flesh, and released the nipple with a wet popping sound. “But you’re your own boss, babe - can’t you just, like, not show up?” 

“But where will the good geriatric population of Port Townsend get their laxatives from, if I don’t open store today?” 

“CVS,” Fareeha suggested. ”You know, I’m pretty sure you’re the only person on earth who could casually mention laxatives in the middle of sex and I’d still be turned on.” she moved to suck at her other breast, laying kisses and gentle sucks around the skin.

Angela pouted slightly. “Don’t mention CVS. As a small business owner, chain pharmacies are the bane of my existence. I’ve already lost a good chunk of my customers to that greedy corporate franchise.”

"I could put ‘em out of business, if you’d like,” Fareeha mouthed, a bit muffled, against her nipple. “Just say the word, and their warehouse will mysteriously burn down in the middle of the night, when no one is watching…”

Angela laughed. “Wow. Instigating an environmental hazard, huh? You’d really do anything for me, wouldn’t you,_ Fareehali _?”

“Of course, ya amar. I’d break any rules for you.”

“I think I already knew that,” Angela said, recalling the incident which had led to the start of their relationship: Fareeha ditching her post as a security guard to go on a date with Angela. It had led to her being discharged from that specific job, but she was still currently with the same employer, Helix Securities. “But I think for your sake, and you know, for my own, because I don’t want my lovely Alpha girlfriend to go to prison, I’ll have to politely decline your offer.” 

Fareeha grinned and pretend to shrug in mock dismissal. “Alright, then. Your loss.” 

“I don’t really see how that’s my loss -” Angela began to say, but quickly lost her train of thought as Fareeha began to move her mouth down Angela’s tummy, planting kisses and licks all over her, edging down towards her panties. With a gentle tug, Fareeha slipped Angela’s soaked panties down her thighs, exposing her sex out into the slightly cold morning air. Angela inhaled sharply through gritted teeth at the sudden rush of cold, but it was quickly over as Fareeha’s warm, soft lips and tongue began to tend to her pussy. 

Angela’s fingers gripped the mattress to hold herself in place as pleasure began to wash all over her. Her other hand was tangled in Fareeha’s hair, encouraging her on as she ate her out hungrily._ What a way to wake up, indeed. _

Angela found herself lost in the pleasure and worship of Fareeha’s adoring tongue, as it darted in and out between her glistening folds and lapped up her wetness. Fareeha kissed her inner thighs and lavished them with licks and light suck, before circling her tongue around Angela’s pink clit. Then, she thrust two fingers inside her entrance and began to push inside, stifling a moan from Angela’s lips. Fareeha closed her eyes in pleasure as the sounds of Angela moaning filled the air, and the wet heat of her thick thighs pressing against both sides of her head turned her on beyond belief. Fareeha _ loved _ making Angela cum, more than anything on earth - it was her own not-so-guilty pleasure, her vice that she had gotten quickly addicted to since the onset of their relationship a year ago. 

“Fuck, Fareeha - your mouth feels so good,” Angela panted.

Fareeha looked up long enough to shoot her a devilish wink. “I know.”

Soon, Angela was writhing in ecstasy, her hips rising off the bed, only pinned down by Fareeha’s strong hands and eager mouth at her pussy - and she came with a cry, right into Fareeha’s hungry mouth. The Alpha lapped up the juices of her climax, reaching deep into the recesses of her walls, before she got up and gave Angela a deep kiss to share her own taste with her. Angela pulled the Alpha down to lie on top of her and returned the kiss, eagerly tasting Fareeha’s mouth and her own cum. 

Then, Fareeha reached between her own legs and grasped her cock, which was aching and red with need by now. 

“Not still too sore, are you?” she asked, her voice tinged with a tone of hunger and need.

“No,” Angela said, ignoring the wince of her thighs. When it came to Fareeha - and getting pounded by that delicious cock of hers - nothing was too much for her.

Fareeha smiled, gave her length a few pumps to coat it in lubrication (courtesy of Angela’s trickling, gushing pussy) and then moved the tip of her cock down to Angela’s entrance. Fareeha held her kiss with Angela as she slowly pushed her cock inside of the Omega. Angela moaned into Fareeha’s mouth at the large intrusion, which parted her walls to an almost unnatural width, yet also so eagerly sucked the Alpha’s throbbing cock inside. 

Then, Fareeha, began to move her hips back and forth, rocking the both of them along. The air filled with their moans and the sound of their skin clapping, as well as the busy noise of the bedsprings moving under Fareeha’s force.

They didn’t last long. It was hard to, honestly - both were absolutely crazy about each other, which usually meant it didn’t take much for either to come when they were together, and also both were conscious of the fact that Angela still had to get ready for work. Before long, Fareeha came into Angela with a deep moan, spurting her seed deep into Angela’s cervix and filling her up to satisfaction. Angela loved how Fareeha always finished inside of her - she felt so full, so safe, when she was filled to bursting with her Alpha’s warm come. It reminded her that she belonged to Fareeha, and no one else. 

“I love you,” Fareeha breathed into Angela’s ear. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Angela sighed happily. She pressed her head back into the pillow, titling her chin to the ceiling and reveling in the warm glow that always accompanied her when Fareeha filled her up. The Alpha laid gentle kisses along her Omega, lavishing her in affection as she gently fucked out both their orgasms to a calming fizzle. 

Then, Fareeha collapsed on top of her, and they dozed in their blissful, post-coital state for a few minutes. She stroked Angela’s hair and sounded a low purr against her, one which the Omega returned.

After this had transpired for a while, Angela began to shift under Fareeha. “I have to go shower,” she said, a bit sadly. Staying in bed, cuddling, making love with Fareeha was always paradise - but always had to end eventually, as there was the day to attend to. 

Fareeha pretended to hold her down for a moment, and Angela tried to playfully shove the larger Alpha woman off of her, but to no avail of course. Then, Fareeha rolled over with a groan, flopping onto her back. Angela slowly got up and out of bed, wincing at the soreness between her legs.

“Join me?” Angela asked, pausing in the doorway, sticking out her rear seductively. Fareeha’s eyes shot down to glance at it, for a moment, and she smiled.

“In a minute,” the Alpha said, groping one hand blindly to find her phone on the bedside table. “I’m just gonna check my newsfeed real quick.”

“I’m more important than whatever’s on your phone,” Angela teased.

“I know you are,” Fareeha laughed, “but I’m also kinda spent. Thrusting’s tiring work - I can only imagine how _ you _ feel, ya amar. Just give me, like, five seconds and I’ll join you.”

Angela made her way into the shower and began to wash herself. She couldn’t seem to wipe the pleased smile off her face - after Fareeha had her way with her, it was always so much easier to smile and just feel content with life. She felt afloat in a dream of some sorts - one she didn’t want to wake up out of.

And then, she slipped and fell.

There was a loud crunch - and a splitting pain in her left arm. 

She screamed.

Fareeha was by her side in seconds. “Holy shit! Angela! Lemme help you,” the Alpha slung her arms under Angela and lifted her out of the shower, carrying her gently back to the bed and laying her down.

“I… I think it’s broken,” Angela said, weakly. She looked down at the bent, contorted arm, which was quickly swelling up.

“Holy shit,” Fareeha began scrambling around the room, looking for her keys. “We gotta take you to the ER.”

“Can you… can you get my favorite blouse?” Angela asked, faintly. She closed her eyes and leaned back into the pillow, clenching her other set of fingers to distract from the pain.

“Of course,” Fareeha moved quickly. Soon, both women were dressed and Fareeha was driving her to the nearest emergency room.

“What are you doing?” Angela asked Fareeha, who was dialing a number besides her in the waiting room.

“Calling off of work for today.”

“No,” Angela said, “it’s okay. You don’t have to do that.”

“What? I have to take care of you.”

Angela smiled wistfully. “Life doesn’t stop just because some dumb blonde slipped and fell in the shower.”

“But you’re _ my _dumb blonde,” Fareeha insisted. “I want to take care of you.” She leaned in closer, and, in a teasing voice, whispered, “who’s gonna wipe your ass for you, with that broken arm?” but wrapped a gentle arm around her girlfriend at the same time.

“Yeah, you can wipe my ass with your tongue,” Angela jibed back, and both women laughed at this. “But, seriously, Fareeha - I’ll be okay. Baptiste can pick me up when I’m done getting my arm checked. I know you start in 30 minutes.”

Fareeha sighed, and stopped typing the numbers on her phone. Something was telling her it wouldn’t be wise to miss this particular day’s worth of pay, that Angela was right. “Okay, babe. But you keep me updated on how you’re doing, okay? And if you need me for anything, _ anything _\- “

“I know,” Angela laid a hand gently on her Alpha, to soothe her slightly nervous energy. “I know,” she pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. “Thank you. You’re very good to me.”

Fareeha stayed for as long as she could, but before Angela’s visit to the doctor was over, the Alpha had to leave for work. She gave Angela a long hug that otherwise would have been awkward in front of the doctor, but they didn’t care about this time. Angela was going to miss her Alpha, and vice versa. She always missed her when they were apart, no matter for how long…

Angela had to see a radiologist about her arm. 

“Before I look at you - are you pregnant, or is there a chance you might be?” the radiologist, a young Latina woman whose name badge read Olivia, asked.

“Oh, no,,” Angela said, amused. “I’m too old for that.”

“You sure? You don’t look that old. Don’t want to take any risks.”

“Honestly, I’ve been sexually active without any contraceptives for a year, now. If I haven’t gotten pregnant by now, I don’t think it’s going to happen.”

The radiologist made a disgusted face. “Okay, okay. TMI, lady. Just don’t blame me if something happens,” the radiologist draped the heavy apron over Angela’s body. Angela couldn’t help but think the young woman reminded her of her pharm tech, Hana. 

Angela waited for the x-ray results in a quiet exam room, her arm wrapped in a sling. The painkillers were starting to work their effects in her body. Her arm didn’t hurt so much anymore, as it was sore - just like her legs. _ My body could really use a break. I should tell Fareeha we might have to lay it easy with the - _

Suddenly, the radiologist broke into the room, and hastily moved to bring the x-ray results onto the computer screen in front of Angela.

“Your arm’s fractured,” Olivia said. “And, what the hell, lady? It turns out you’re pregnant, after all. You better not file some lawsuit saying I microwaved your baby -”

Angela blinked in surprise. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest and her hands began to shake. “I’m _ pregnant _?”

“Yeah. Like, four weeks pregnant. You didn’t know? Yikes. Sorry you had to find out this way.” Olivia rubbed the back of her neck. 

Angela barely heard her. The world suddenly began to spin a thousand miles an hour around her.

_I’m pregnant._

Her hand flew to her mouth. Well, her non-broken one. She had just had wine to drink last night. And gotten an x-ray. That probably wasn’t good.

But holy shit. She was pregnant - and Fareeha was the sire. Joy and shock flooded through her in an overwhelming tide.

“Congrats?” Olivia said, after a long silence. When she looked at Angela, she saw that tears flooded her eyes.

“Thank you,” Angela said, happily. “Oh my God. I’m pregnant.”

“I’ll, uh, the doctor should be seeing you soon. Good luck. With, you know, bringing life into the world. Or, whatever you decide to do.” Olivia saw herself out.

After sitting in shocked silence for about a minute, Angela fumbled to retrieve her phone from her bag. She quickly typed out a message to Fareeha, but then she stopped.

_No. I have to tell her in person. Oh, God, we haven’t really talked about pups, or getting married… I really hope she’ll be as happy with the news as I am._

She had to tell Fareeha in person, tonight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Holy shit - Angela Ziegler, you’re pregnant? You, of all people?” Baptiste gawked as he drove Angela away from the hospital, eyes fighting to tear off the road and spare a glance at her belly.

“Yeah, I know - I’m just as shocked as you are. But I’m so happy, Baptiste - you have no idea. I thought my chances at having pups were over for good.”

“Well, never say never, huh? I’m happy for you too, Ange,” Baptiste gave her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. “You’re going to make an amazing mother.”

“I hope so,” Angela said, looking down at her stomach. She clasped a hand over her belly, even though she couldn’t feel anything yet. “I know Fareeha would make an excellent sire. I just… uh… I just have to open up that conversation with her.”

“You two have never discussed pups?” Baptiste asked, surprised. 

“Well…” Angela looked out the window, a bit shyly, “when we’re, you know, in the heat of things, sometimes she’ll say some_ things, _ that I really like… about, you know, knocking me up and stuff…”

Baptiste raised an eyebrow. “But never, like, an actual conversation about plans to raise pups together.”

“Not really,” Angela admitted. “I’m nervous. But I know my Fareeha. I think she’ll be happy - she’ll be on board. Not just on board - a proud sire.”

“She better be,” Baptiste said, a bit bothered. “Would be pretty shitty of her if she weren’t.”

Angela nodded. She thumbed her phone in her hand one more time. It was hard to resist the temptation to call Fareeha, but she knew she had to stand her ground. She had to think of the perfect way to tell her girlfriend that was bearing her pups.

They passed by a strip mall - one sign in particular stuck out to her - Babies R Us.

“Baptiste! Wait!” Baptiste jerked the car to a sudden stop. “Pull in here,” Angela said, eyes shining as an idea popped into her head.

“Good lord, woman - you scared me. You okay?” Baptiste looked at Angela, concerned. 

“Never been better,” Angela said, and she truly meant it 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seeing as the proprietor and head pharmacist was without use of one arm, Angela’s pharmacy was, of course, closed for the day. Hana had been more than happy to get the day off - quickly hiding her joy when she realized she was essentially celebrating Angela breaking her arm. Angela left out the news from her phone call, deciding she’d rather drop the news nonchalantly on a day closer to her due date. 

Angela spent the day in her apartment, recovering from the rush of everything that had transpired that morning. Baptiste kept her company for a while, ordering the two of them food and making her coffee, as well as helping with any accomodations around the house Angela would be needing, but he couldn’t stay. Once her friend left, the nervousness of telling Fareeha the news began to settle in on Angela. 

Fareeha called Angela on her lunch break. Angela picked up the phone after two rings, and swallowed to hide the nervousness in her voice. 

“Hey, babe? How are you?” Fareeha’s voice sent shivers down Angela’s spine.

“I’m fine. I have to wear a cast for about six weeks and take some pain medication - and no, they wouldn’t let me provide for myself.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I mean, that you’re fine, that is. Sorry they wouldn’t let that one slide, surely that would have cost you less. Are you at home now?”

“Yeah, Baptiste took me home and he hung out here for a while. He’s been a big help.”

“Wish I could have been there for you,” Fareeha said, sadness edging her voice.

“Don’t worry. You have a job to do - I understand. And, besides - you’ll be here, tonight, with one of your famous backrubs, right?”

“Of course. Anything for you, ya amar.”

Angela closed her eyes and held her breath as she thought how to say the next words. “I, ummm, I also need to show you something when you get home.”

“I’ll be anticipating it,” Fareeha said, after a moment. “Well, I have to get back to work, now. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Angela said, lower. Her girlfriend hung up, leaving Angela somehow even more nervous than before. 

_So, how do I break the news to her? ‘Hey, Fareeha, I know we’ve only been together for a year and we’ve barely brushed on the topic of marriage and pups, but, wow, would you look at that, guess nature just decided for us, huh? God, I really, really hope you’re happy to hear that we’re pregnant and you want to stay and be with me and these pups forever and this isn’t too sudden for you..._

She had a plan: she would lay out the cute yellow onesie with the little birdie on top of their bed, along with the positive pregnancy test she had taken, showcasing that little pink plus sign to her girlfriend. She would break the news in the cutest, most harmless way she could think of. And then… she would await her Alpha’s reaction with bated breath and shaking hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Angela was just beginning to fall asleep, curled up on the couch and swathed in many blankets as bad evening television was playing in the background, when she heard that familiar jangle of Fareeha’s keys turning in the doorknob.

She jolted awake as Fareeha crossed the threshold, and smiled when she saw the Alpha had brought her a large, sunny bouquet of gerberas and two giant gift bags.

“Angela,” Fareeha said, dropping the bags, placing the flowers on the coffee table, and immediately wrapping Angela in a giant hug. “How are you, ya amar?” she sat besides her on the couch and held her hand, stroking her thumb across her skin. 

Fareeha’s Alpha scent filled Angela’s nostrils and she took a moment to relax in that amazing aroma that always made her feel safe. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Fareeha’s shoulder, Fareeha quickly moving to wrap an arm around her girlfriend, and she leaned her own head on Angela’s. 

“I’m good. Especially now that you’re here,” Angela sighed. Fareeha kissed the top of her head, and she gently moved both of them so Angela could comfortably lay on top of the Alpha, caring to make sure her arm was intact in the process. Angela listened to Fareeha’s heartbeat in her chest - one of her favorite sounds in the world, as Fareeha’s hands gently rubbed Angela’s back up and down. “How was work?” she shifted her head to look Fareeha in the eyes.

“It was fine. Slow day. But I couldn’t stop thinking of you, of course,” Fareeha looked up at her. “I brought you some things, if you wanted to have a look.”

“I love the flowers,” Angela smiled. “My favorite - how’d you know?”

Fareeha grinned up at her. “What Swiss girl doesn’t like alpine flowers? Or… chocolate, for that matter.”

Angela glanced over at one of the bags, noticing the yellow box that peeked out. She grabbed the box and smiled when she saw they were chocolates - Swiss chocolates, the very same ones Fareeha had gotten for her when they were strangers, but she was sick over a year ago.

“I love you,” Angela said, and she kissed her Alpha tenderly, sweetly - and another tear flowed down her cheek as her thoughts raced within her head: _ what we have is so perfect, and it’s about to change forever. I’m ready, so, so ready - but, is she? _

There was only one way to find out. 

“I love you too,” Fareeha whispered against her lips, and she moved her hands gently to wrap around Angela as they deepened their kiss. 

But they couldn’t make out on the couch forever, as nice as that would have been. Angela had news that Fareeha needed to hear, ASAP. Angela broke their kiss and stared down into Fareeha’s wide brown eyes, cupping both sides of her face. Her heart throbbed in longing for her beauty, and in gleeful remembrance that this was the face of the sire of her pups. _ I hope they look like her. _

“I have… news, for you,” Angela whispered low, almost broken. Fareeha’s countenance immediately changed from dreamy, to concerned. 

“Angela?” she rubbed at her back in slow circles and shifted her long legs on the couch. “Is everything okay?”

Angela slowly sat up, and Fareeha with her, the Alpha never taking her eyes off of her. Angela sat on the edge of the couch and took a deep breath. Fareeha just watched her, her hands clenched on her knees and a lump in her throat. 

“Let’s… go to the bedroom, I, ummm, I have to show you something.” Angela hated how much her knees were shaking as she stood up. Fareeha followed her into the room, but Angela stopped right in front of the door. She stood there, biting her lip and playing with her cast.

“Ya amar?” Fareeha asked, concerned. 

Angela stood there for a moment longer. Then, she turned and looked up at the Alpha. “Fareeha, you… you love me, right? Like, really love me?”

“Yes, of course,” Fareeha stepped forward and rested a hand around her waist. “I really, _ really _love you. Why?”

“Just… just needed reassurance,” Angela said. She turned and faced the bedroom door now, and took a deep breath. “Because I really hope what I’m about to show you doesn’t… change that.”

“Ya amar,” Fareeha started to say, started to speak so she could assure her beautiful Omega girlfriend that _ nothing _could change her love for her, but then Angela opened the door and entered the bedroom, motioning for Fareeha to follow. And then, Angela waited.

“What is it?” Fareeha looked around, but her eyes completely missed the small yellow onesie on the bed - it was easy to mistake for underwear in one quick optic sweep of the room.

Angela just stood there, clutching herself and trying to control her breathing. 

“Ya amar? You wanted to show me something, right?” Fareeha looked around, but she didn’t notice it still. Angela’s heart pounded in her chest and her knees felt like they were about to give out. She couldn’t take it anymore. 

_Oh, for fuck’s sake._

“Here!” Angela screeched, and she ran to the bed, grabbing the little yellow onesie. Fareeha turned around - just in time, and Angela panicked and flung the onesie at Fareeha. It landed right on her face and fell to the floor. Angela just watched with a dry mouth as Fareeha picked it up, confused.

“What’s this, baby? Is this some kind of lingerie… oh.”

Oh.

_OH!_

Fareeha’s heart began to pound inside her chest as revelation hit her like a flung diaper. She clutched the onesie in her hands - and then she stared right at Angela, her mouth open. Angela stared right back, her hands shaking - and then a weak, hopeful smile formed on Angela’s face.

And then, Angela saw a tear stream down Fareeha’s face - right along her wedjat.

“Holy shit,” Fareeha whispered, her voice filled with awe. “We’re having a pup?”

Angela nodded, and her own vision began to blur.

“Oh my God,” Fareeha whispered.

And then the Alpha began to cry tears of joy.

Angela rushed to Fareeha and hugged her as best she could with one arm. Fareeha immediately clutched at Angela and wrapped her in a tight hug. She buried her face into Angela’s shoulder, and she cried. She cried _ hard _ \- and she began to laugh.

Angela was crying, too, her own face blurred with tears. She couldn’t stop smiling. They blinked through their tears at each other, holding back their shuddering breaths - and then they met in a fierce kiss, a loving kiss that told each other - _ we’re in this together. _

Then, Fareeha picked her up and smushed her and twirled her around, laughing and crying all at once, and Angela with her. Angela clung to her Alpha with joy and relief, and their shared excitement fluttering between them as they celebrated the news.

“We’re having a pup!” Fareeha cried again. “You’re carrying our pup!!”

“I am,” Angela said, and she wrapped her (good) arm around Fareeha’s neck, giddy with joy as Fareeha pressed her close to herself and embraced her, inhaling her pregnant Omega’s scent. No wonder she had smelled so damn _ good _ lately - she was all fertility and motherhood, and very much hers, carrying their life in her belly. “You’re going to be a sire,” Angela said, flashing her dazzling smile. 

Those words made Fareeha’s heart skip a beat in pure joy. She held Angela by the waist and started to rock the two of them back and forth. “You’re going to be a mother,” Fareeha whispered, and she leaned down to kiss Angela. They held the kiss for a while, before parting and pressing their foreheads together. “Unless, you just got a side gig as a babysitter, and this is your way of telling me…” Fareeha jested.

Angela giggled. “Nope. We’re going to be parents, Fareeha. I… I have to admit, I was practically shaking, I was so nervous to tell you the news. We’ve never really discussed parenthood before. But I’m so glad you’re on board.”

Fareeha nodded in agreement. “I don’t blame you. I’m sorry for never really expressing it to you. Yes, I’m beyond on board. Of course I am. I’ve always wanted pups. To be a sire. And…” her voice trailed off, a bit lower, “to marry, too. Umm, but, how do you feel? About all this?”

“I’m shocked. It’s still settling in for me, but I’m happy. So, so happy,” Angela smiled up at Fareeha. “I’m excited to start a family with you.”

“Me too,” Fareeha said, kissing her again. This time, they held their kiss longer than before, and swept their tongues in a passionate exchange. With a low grunt, Fareeha brought the two of them to lie down on the bed, taking care to be gentle with Angela as her arm was broken, and, of course, there were possibly multiple pups inside of her. 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Fareeha broke their kiss long enough to say. “You’re going to be the best mother ever.” she reached down with a hand, gingerly, and began to stroke along Angela’s belly. “They’re lucky to have you.”

“I’m lucky to have them… and you,” Angela said. “You’ll be an amazing sire.”

“I can only hope,” Fareeha said. She looked down at Angela with a dreamy smile on her face. Her makeup was a bit blurred from crying, but Angela thought it just made Fareeha all the more beautiful, knowing those tears were for the joy of their new lives together. 

“I hope they look like you,” Angela admitted. “You… have a very nice face. It’s unique.” she grasped her cheek with a hand. “You’re so handsome…”

Fareeha smiled and turned her head to press a kiss into Angela’s palm. “Thank you, ya amar, but you’re the good looking one here. Although, I have to admit, Amari genes are pretty strong… they might come out looking more like me. Sorry in advance.”

Angela grinned. “Another little Fareeha running around? That sounds amazing to me.” 

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Fareeha kissed her again, squeezing her softly. “Sometimes I think you can barely handle one of me.”

“Easy. They’re half myself too, you know. They’ll have my calculated approach to things.”

“Even at 2 years old, I’m sure,” Fareeha teased. Angela bit her lip and her eyes flickered down to Fareeha’s lips - they were plumper than usual now, from the crying and the ferocity of their kisses - and she wanted to help herself to another taste.

“Fareeha?” Angela said, a bit breathily, now. 

“Mmmhmm?”

“You know… the idea of you… knowing that you’ve… ummm… impregnated me, and, umm, bred me… that… that really turns me on,” Angela felt herself growing hot with each word, embarrassed to think she was saying that out loud.

But the dark look that entered the Alpha’s eyes reassured her. It was not, however, without a typical Fareeha-esque quip: “bread?” Fareeha said, in a teasing voice, “like… pita bread?”

“_No _,” Angela groaned, blushing even harder. “You… you know what I mean.”

“I do,” Fareeha purred and intertwined her fingers with Angela’s. “You told me you like it when I say that in bed. I didn’t forget.” Angela bit her lip in anticipation - she recognized this, that shift in her voice. It was Fareeha getting into character as the dominant Alpha they had talked about and established that Angela liked, that Angela wanted - and Fareeha was more than happy to portray. Fareeha leaned down to clamp her canines around Angela’s neck. She felt the Alpha’s tongue swipe the skin where her neck met her shoulder, and then kiss along the soft pillar of flesh until her lips reached her ear. “You don’t forget something like that.”

Angela found herself writhing on the bed under Fareeha’s touch. She turned her face to catch Fareeha’s lips in a desperate kiss, but the Alpha simply nipped at her lips with those sharp teeth. “I know you’re a successful, self made woman. You’re my beautiful girlfriend, the best thing that has ever happened to me. But deep down, you’re just an Omega who wants to be filled and bred. That’s all you want in life - my Alpha cock to knock you up and put pups in your belly.”

Angela moaned as the Alpha’s dirty talk undid the ropes of sense in her brain, letting her inner submissive Omega seep out and slowly take over. She unconsciously began to roll her hips up and off the bed, seeking any contact with the Alpha’s bulge, any sign that she had a chance of getting filled and bred again soon.

“Look at you,” Fareeha smirked down at Angela. “Already bred, already pregnant with my pup - but still wanting my cock and my seed. When did it happen, do you think? Hmmm… it had to have been four weeks ago...was it that time at the drive in movies? Or maybe that time at my father’s cabin. Or maybe,” Fareeha nipped at her ear, “that time in your store. When it was your lunchtime - but you couldn’t wait for my cock, you had to have it _ now. _ Who knows, ya amar? You beg for my cock and come every day - it’s impossible to know.”

Angela whimpered at that - her eyes threatening to roll to the back of her head. She clawed at the Alpha’s back, trying to paw off her jacket. She wrapped her legs around the Alpha in attempt to bring her pelvis closer to her own.

“And you _ like _ it,” Fareeha said against her neck now, and nipped lightly at it. “Seems like you can’t get enough. Not that I’m complaining. You want to know the truth?” Fareeha cupped her chin and forcefully brought her face up to meet her own, “I like filling you up too, _ habibti. _You take my cum so well, like a good Omega slut. You hold it all in until I give you permission to release it. It’s no wonder you got pregnant.”

“Fareeha,” Angela groaned, her clit all but fit to burst with excitement by now. “Please…”

“What’s this? Begging me again? Hmm.. at least you say please. You know your manners. I like a good, submissive Omega who knows how to ask politely.” Fareeha lazily slipped a finger past Angela’s lips, smiling as the Omega instinctively gave it a deep, wet suck. “How can I say no to such an eager, cock-thirsty slut?” she slipped her finger out, and now she tugged down at Angela’s pants with a forceful motion, so that her pants and panties bunched around her ankles.

Fareeha held back a moan as she felt the tight, wet heat between her Omega’s legs. Angela had all but come undone at her dirty talk - she was practically ready to be taken. Fareeha licked her lips and she started to undo her own pants and slide them off of her. Angela’s lust-filled eyes widened when she saw the Alpha’s cock - thick and erect, and pointed straight up at the ceiling. She needed that inside her.

“Please, inside…” Angela choked out. “I want you.”

Fareeha couldn’t help but growl posessively upon hearing that. The sight of her Omega thrashing and writhing on the bed, legs spread wide, tongue out and drool trickling from her mouth like a bitch in heat, she knew there was no way she wouldn’t shove her cock deep inside this beautiful woman and pound into her until her cervix was flooded with her hot, potent seed. _ Make her double pregnant - if that were possible, _ the feral Alpha within her commanded her. Fareeha jerked herself for a bit and moved to tear Angela’s shirt off of her, leaving her naked and exposed beneath her. She reached down to squeeze a soft breast, licking her lips at the sight. _ Soon she’ll have milk in them - her body’s changing, to take care of the pup. My pup. _

That thought alone sent a spike of blood down into her cock, making it grow even harder. 

Not minding to be too gentle, now, Fareeha grabbed the base of her cock and shoved herself into Angela’s folds. The Alpha groaned as tight, wet heat welcomed in her inside, squeezing her cock and molding it as if begging for her come already. Angela wailed in pleasure and slight pain, but the way her hands grasped at Fareeha told her to continue thrusting. Fareeha pistoned forward until the blunt head of her cock kissed against Angela’s cervix - and she had bottomed out all the way. Angela moaned sinfully as the cock moved entirely through her walls, filling her with a deep, powerful stroke. 

_This is just what I needed. Her reassurance. _

And Fareeha, herself, was thinking: _ I need to cum inside her. I need that primal reassurance that this pup is mine, and mine alone. _

It was a mutually beneficial arrangement, to put it lightly.

Normally when they made love, Fareeha held nothing back in terms of roughness - it was always fair game to pin Angela’s arms over her head, or pull them back as she pounded into her from behind. But this time was different. Fareeha took care to mind Angela’s injured arm, making sure never to touch it or accidentally force Angela into a position that could hurt her. This time, the Alpha woman did not dominate her with her impressive physical advantage- rather, she wrapped her muscled arms around her Omega lovingly, in a cradle embrace, and she held her softly, close to herself, as she worked up a rhythm between the two of them. A rhythm that sent Angela’s eyes rolling to the back of her head with pleasure and ecstasy, and white spots fill up her vision as the thick length of her Alpha’s wonderful cock found that sweet spot on her front wall that made her whine in delight. 

Fareeha was in heaven, too - they were in paradise, together. Being inside of Angela was the most wonderful feeling in the world. She felt complete - whole, and she wanted nothing more than to be completely consumed by Angela, where everything she saw, tasted, touched, and heard was all her beautiful Omega - where she could think of no other name but Angela’s, see no other face but Angela’s, nor would she want to. Angela was everything she ever needed, for the rest of her life.

Until now, that was. Her dark eyes fluttered down to steal a glance down at Angela’s belly. She dared reach down to lay a hand on it, gently stroking her tummy as if she could feel the life underneath. It made her feel powerful, and useful, to think she had put a pup in Angela. That this wonderful woman considered her worthy enough to let her in, and be bonded to her for the rest of their lives. She still couldn’t believe it sometimes - but it was very real. Especially right now, with her cock deep inside her, and Angela’s sweet, pleasing voice in her ear. She needed this for life - and she wanted to do something about it.

“Angela, my love,” Fareeha said, in a gentler voice that made Angela open her eyes and look at her. God, those crystal blue eyes did things to her - right now, they sent pangs of furious desire straight through her heart. “I want to bite you.”

Their movements slowed, Fareeha’s own wild thrusts calmed a bit as both women reflected on the gravity of such a statement. Once they bit each other, they would become mates - a bond that was to last for the rest of their lives, a bond even stronger than marriage. Something else they had never really brushed upon in their relationship - but that they found themselves facing, literally, head on.

Angela smiled, that beautiful light filling her eyes upon hearing that. “I want to bite you too - make me yours, Fareeha.”

Fareeha kissed her, a kiss that was gentler than before, but one of deeper understanding than all their kisses before. It was almost a consummate kiss, one might have thought, of the same passion of any wedding kiss, of any promises of eternity together. It was a kiss that left both women’s hearts racing in sync and their minds feeling more in tune than ever before. 

“I’m gonna knot you,” Fareeha groaned out. “Gonna give you my knot and my bite,” she began to pick up the pace of her thrusts, and likewise Angela jostled her hips faster to meet Fareeha’s, to help her reach even deeper inside her. 

“Yes, Fareeha - I want you,” Angela cried back, her nails beginning to dig into the muscular flesh of Fareeha’s back. She needed to hold onto her Alpha - she felt as if her body would float upwards, off into the fragile atmosphere between climax and that which lay beneath. “Cum in me - breed me again!”

Fareeha hissed in pleasure upon hearing that - she wanted to fuck into and breed Angela over over, a thousand times over, all of a sudden. She wanted to fill her with her cum and keep her pregnant for years to come. Her knot began to swell at the base of her cock, and it grew so fast that it quickly became hard to thrust in and out of Angela. The knot kept getting caught at the entrance - a most displeasing obstacle to both of them.

“Relax for me, ya amar,” Fareeha commanded the Omega in an Alpha timbre. Almost immediately, Angela gasped and unclenched between her legs - allowing Fareeha to completely sheathe herself inside of her tight heat, knot and all. “Good girl. Such a sweet, obedient Omega” she pressed a kiss to her lips, and then began to thrust back and forth within Angela, restricted as she was by the size of her knot. 

The Alpha and Omega moved together, their bodies pressed against one another, all sweat and slick and intense love for each other as they chased their climaxes in unison. Fareeha could feel her own length angry and desperate for release - she needed to cum inside Angela very soon. Angela’s clit was rubbed red from Fareeha’s base and abdominals pressing against her with each deep jog of her hips. She felt like a jar of water about to flood over its brim - her own orgasm teetered closer with each touch, kiss, stroke from her Alpha lover that set her aflame. Best of all was the way Fareeha kissed her - it was nothing but love, desire, a promise to her. A promise of forever, of commitment and sharing each other for the rest of their lives.

“I’m coming,” Fareeha moaned, deep, and low - and then she bit down on Angela’s neck - hard. 

Her Alpha’s teeth sinking into her, right at her pulse point where her Omega blood ran deep and her scent was the strongest, along with the flood of her Alpha’s come pouring inside of her from her throbbing cock, the stretch of her magnificent knot holding all the come in and pushing on her walls - it was so much for Angela. Almost too much. But it was heaven. Better than heaven, actually.

Angela, in turn, bit down on Fareeha’s neck, at the apex of her Alpha bloodstream - and she came, her hips clenching and rising off the bed as pleasure overtook her entire body, pleasure from being filled with Fareeha’s warm come, pleasure from feeling her strong, firm body over hers, pleasure from being stretched almost to bursting and fucked almost silly - hijacking all of her senses, even the slight pain from Fareeha’s bite, all except one:

Their love. She loved Fareeha, and Fareeha loved her. And now, they had proven it to each other.

They held onto each other, keeping each other on earth, gasping and panting for a long time. Fareeha’s knot held in all her come, as well as Angela’s - a slight bulge formed in Angela’s belly where all their cum remained inside. She covered it with a hand, reveling in the sense of closeness and pride it gave her. It added to that delicious pride she felt at having impregnated Angela already.

And, of course, that Angela was now her mate. 

When some time had passed - it could have been minutes, or it could have been hours, time seemed to not matter so much any more - they broke apart from their kisses and gentle embrace to really look each other in the eyes. Angela smiled to think: this beautiful, strong Alpha was her mate, and the sire of her pup. She was all hers, forever. Her heart filled with pride to look upon such a handsome face and know, for full confidence, this Alpha was hers for life, and the life within her was also the Alpha’s.

Fareeha, also, gazed upon Angela with awe and wonder, unable to believe that such a lovely and intelligent Omega had chosen her - her, to put her mate mark upon her, and her to impregnate herself and bear her pup with pride and joy.

Fareeha’s cock refused to soften inside of Angela, continuously streaming out copious amounts of cum that filled her Omega up nicely. She liked it that way. It was nice to know Angela wanted her so, accepted her so openly, and needed her as much as Fareeha needed her.

Fareeha’s dark eyes flickered down to the mate mark on Angela’s neck - it was still raw and fresh, a light layer of blood gently seeping out. She reached over and began to gently lap at the mark, cleaning the blood away for her mate. This drew a purr from Angela’s lips, and she began to nibble lightly on Fareeha’s ear. When Fareeha had cleaned her up nicely, Angela pressed forward to do the same for her - she had bitten Fareeha even harder, so there was more blood to be lapped away. When she finished, she took Fareeha in a kiss - and then they collapsed into each other, spent and exhausted from such a long day.

“Angela?” Fareeha’s voice tickled her ear, just as the Omega was about to drift off into sleep.

“Hmmm?”

“I know a lot of things have changed in such a short period of time, but just so you know - you’ll always have me. I’ll always be here for you - to protect you, to take your side. You, and our pup.”

Angela smiled, looking sidelong at her mate. “Thank you, Fareeha. I think I knew that all along. And I’ll always be yours - no one else’s.”

They kissed each other rather sleepily, before drifting off to sleep together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

SEVEN MONTHS LATER

Fareeha stepped inside her, Angela - and Zaahira’s - home, after a long day at work. She wore a crisp, white uniform with a translucent V symbol - after much job searching, Fareeha had landed a once in a lifetime opportunity to work as the personal sentinel of the famous architect Satya Vaswani at the Vishkar corporation. The work was, indeed, strange, to say the least - today Satya had her accompany her to Vancouver to scout out the headquarters of Vishkar’s chief rival, Ferguson, LTD. (‘scout out’ actually ended up meaning sneaking into their building and stealing their blueprints for an urban development project they’d been contracted by Seattle for. Vishkar wanted that business partnership, so they sent Miss Vaswani and Fareeha to do their dirty work for them).

But… Angela didn’t quite have to know what exactly what kind of work was bringing home those generous paychecks that had allowed them to purchase the house. Not… yet, at least. That would have to wait for after she had given birth.

(besides, Angela had expressed numerous times that she found Fareeha absolutely alluring in her Vishkar uniform - a full five course meal, even. How was she supposed to just let that go?)

“I’m home, ya amar,” Fareeha called. She shrugged off her boots and left them by the doormat, then padded towards the kitchen in her socks. She looked around, but there was no sign of Angela.

“Babe?” Fareeha called again, approaching their bedroom down the main hall. She stopped when she noticed a light - coming from the bathroom. “Hey, Angela,” she called through the door.

“Hi,” Angela’s voice peeked out rather meekly through the door. Fareeha frowned - the sadness in her voice concerned her immediately. She had to make sure her mate was okay.

“How are you, ya amar?” she said to the door.

She heard a sigh. “I kinda feel like shit, honestly,” Angela admitted a moment later.

Fareeha wanted to open the door and give her mate a hug and try and make her bad feelings go away then and there, but she didn’t want to intrude while she was in the bathroom. So she remained outside the door. “Why do you feel like that, ya amar?”

“I dunno. Probably has something to do with the influx of hormones in my body. Just a guess, though.”

Fareeha chuckled. “Yeah, you might be onto something there. Is there anything you need from me? Some pain meds, or garlic fried chicken, or… a backrub?”

Angela paused for a moment. “A backrub would be nice.”

The Alpha smiled. “Of course. I’ll be in our bed when you’re ready to come join me, okay?” she headed towards the hall and entered their room, to change into something more comfortable.

She didn’t know it - but Angela had been staring at herself in the mirror, both awed and saddened at how big her belly had grown in the months of her pregnancy. Angela felt undesirable, bloated, and the strangest nagging sensation that Fareeha was only feigning her attraction to her. 

Angela mustered up the courage to bring herself to their bedroom, where Fareeha was leaning against the headboard, watching TV - wearing only grey sweatpants. A pang of envy rippled through Angela when she glanced down at the Alpha’s lean, toned stomach - Angela was surely beyond hope for ever having such a lean stomach of her own, ever again.

“Ah. Come here, ya amar. Lie on your side right here,” Fareeha gently pat a spot near the edge of the bed. Angela walked - she felt waddled would be a better verb - and did as she was told, lying on her side, her huge belly jutting out over the edge of the bed. She felt the springs groan as Fareeha scooted to sit beside her.

A delicious scent filled her nostrils as Fareeha got some lotion from their bedside table and rubbed it over her hands - and then she began to gently rub her back, tending to the slight knots and sore muscles bunched underneath there. 

Angela lay there with her eyes closed as pleasure began to wash over her. She couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. She loved the feeling of her mate’s hands all over her - it made the cramps and pain vanish, instantly.

Fareeha massaged her in silence for a while, but then her soothing voice broke the air. “Tell me what’s troubling you, my love. You seem worried about something. I’m here for you.”

Angela opened her eyes. She glanced over her shoulder and looked up at Fareeha - her patient, kind Alpha, who looked back at her with eyes full of nothing but love and concern.

“You’re so good to me, Fareeha. And… you look amazing as ever. And I feel so bloated and ugly. How can you still be attracted to me?” Angela asked, sadly. 

Fareeha’s hands paused their ministrations. “Do you really think that?”

“Yes,” Angela admitted. “I was even worried because it’s been… I think, two weeks now since we’ve last had sex. I thought maybe… you weren’t attracted to me as much…”

Suddenly, Fareeha growled, a low, offended sound, and she stopped massaging Angela. She nudged her shoulder so that the Omega would lie on her back. Then, Fareeha moved quickly to press a kiss over her lips - a hot, hungry kiss, also laced with sincerity. Then, she nestled to the side of Angela and hugged her tightly around the waist. Before Angela could protest, she smothered kisses all over the Omega’s face and shoulders, until Angela was left in a giggling fit at the funny sensation.

“Stop with that. You’ve never been more beautiful to me,” Fareeha purred into her ear, then gently took the lobe in her mouth and nibbled on it. Shivers erupted down Angela’s spine at the sensation - her clit filling with blood and excitement at the sensation. “My beautiful mate, carrying my pups. I’ve never seen a sight more beautiful.” She kissed her. “Feel this. This is what you do to me,” Fareeha gently took Angela’s hand and rested it on her own crotch - Angela bit her lip and gasped as she felt the hard bulge between the Alpha’s legs. She could practically feel it throbbing beneath Fareeha’s pants. Desire - for her. Even if she felt bloated and huge and like a nuisance. “And more importantly,” Fareeha whispered, “this is how you make me feel.” Fareeha then moved Angela’s hand to her left breast, and placed it over her heart. Angela could feel it thumping madly in the Alpha’s chest. “Always.” Her heart was pounding, excited to be with her. 

Angela turned her head and captured Fareeha’s lips in a kiss. 

“I want you,” Angela whispered.

“I want you too, but...I mean, is it, safe? I was just… worried, you know, about our baby girl…”

“Of course it is,” Angela said “Zaahira will be fine, and… I think, I honestly need this. Just… can you be gentle?”

Fareeha needed to hear no more. She just received express permission to passionately, tenderly make love to her Omega, her mate, the mother of her pups - something she had been dying for the past two weeks. She wanted to make her feel good, safe, and loved. She wanted to show her how much she appreciated her. Fareeha gently turned Angela onto her back once more so that the lovely Omega layed splayed below her.

Angela’s breasts were swollen larger, puffier, engorged as they were with milk. Fareeha gingerly reached out to grasp her breasts, feeling how soft and larger they were.

“I… I feel so much more sensitive,” Angela breathed. “Can you suck on them?”

“Don’t have to ask twice,” Fareeha grunted and captured a pink nipple in her mouth, sucking at the nipple and licking around it. Her Omega let out a moan as her overly sensitive nipples were showered in attention and worship. Fareeha’s eyes popped in delighted arousal when a light spurt of milk burst forth from Angela’s nipple.

“Oh, fuck! Can you… do that again, Fareeha?” Angela moaned.

As if a fuse had been ignited, Fareeha began to eagerly suck at Angela’s breasts, enjoying the milk from them, lapping it up greedily. She knew this was for their pup, for their baby girl - but this little sip, this was reserved for her. Fareeha drank hungrily from Angela’s large, soft breasts, mushing her face between them, until she had more than had her fill, and Angela had none left to give - for the moment. To Angela’s delight, the soreness from her breasts seemed to have been sucked straight away from Fareeha’s mouth.

(Fareeha had never resisted anything harder in her entire life than she did, in the moment, resist the urge to whisper into Angela’s face “got milk?” because she knew her mate would banish her from tit sucking privileges for the rest of her life if she dared to do so). 

Fareeha had to give in to her urge to be inside Angela, right then and there. She lined her cock up with Angela’s entrance - and she plunged herself inside.

Maybe it was the wild array of hormones, or the bodily changes of her pregnancy that had spurred both of them on - but Angela’s pussy had never felt more glorious then it did right now. She was so heavenly, so tight and warm and eager to pull Fareeha’s cock inside - the poor Alpha didn’t last long at all. Luckily, Angela was also extremely sensitive - and just having her clit flicked and pinched, and the broad head of Fareeha’s cock rub against her upper wall for a few minutes, was enough to send her reeling and come all over Fareeha’s length.

When they were done, she rubbed the Omega’s tummy gently. She smiled at the thought of their pups stirring underneath, the life that was growing there. 

They lay there, Fareeha spooning Angela with her muscled arms, holding the Omega by the waist, occasionally kissing or sucking on her neck and shoulder and whispering how much she loved her. 

“God, I… I know I’m still pregnant, but I think I want another pup, already,” Angela whispered.

“I’ll give you all the pups you want,” Fareeha nipped her ear, jostling her bulge against her mate. “I’d put a hundred in you, if you asked me. But first… let’s make sure everything turns out fine with our first, maybe?”

Angela smiled. “Maybe I was wrong… you might be the more calculated one, here.”

Fareeha grinned. “Not a chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> so turns out i ended up liking breeding kink/lactation and baby fluff stuff way more than I originally thought i would🤔 ive always wanted to try my hand at one of those “arranged marriage” ABO’s where they need to produce heirs, yadda yadda. would y’all be interested in reading a story like that? let me know your thoughts!


End file.
